Promesses
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Un petit OS post 6x07 donc SPOILERS ! Une conversation entre Félicity et William. Reviews please !


**C'est encore moi !**

 **Et oui, je viens de regarder l'épisode de la semaine de Arrow et j'ai eu cette idée !**

 **J'espère que ça vous vous plaire ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

William Clayton se trouvait dans sa chambre, il était venu prendre son cahier d'exercice afin de le montrer à Félicity, son devoir était compliqué et même s'il l'avait terminé seul, il voulait s'assurer de ne pas avoir commis d'erreur. Il prit un crayon et se dirigea vers le salon où Félicity se trouvait.

 _\- Ce que Raisa a préparé sent divinement bon._

William sourit, son père lui avait dit que Félicity ne devait pas cuisiner s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de maux de ventre. Il l'avait vue frapper doucement les côtes de son père, sachant très bien qu'il avait raison.

 _\- Je peux te montrer ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, viens-la._

William s'approcha et montra son cahier de devoir à Félicity qui le prit et commença à regarder.

 _\- Papa rentre bientôt ?_

Félicity redressa la tête et se tourna vers lui, elle n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais elle savait que c'était une bonne chose, Oliver ne voulait pas que son fils s'inquiète.

 _\- La réunion doit..._

 _\- Félicity, je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai douze ans, mais je ne suis pas idiot._

William fit un petit sourire avant de regarder Félicity.

 _\- Il est redevenu Green Arrow, c'est ça ?_

 _\- William..._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il me ment ?_

Félicity sourit avant de reposer le cahier

 _\- John est blessé et ne peut plus être Green Arrow... Ton père ne peut pas laisser la ville sans lui... C'est simplement le temps que John aille mieux._

 _\- Oui, ça j'ai compris quand il me l'a dit à l'hôpital, je te l'ai dit, j'ai douze ans, mais je ne suis pas idiot._

Elle sourit encore plus, se rendant compte à quel point William ressemblait à son père.

 _\- Pourquoi il ne me le dit pas ?_

 _\- Ton père t'a fait une promesse. Et tu vas finir par comprendre, que les promesses sont une chose très importante pour ton père... Même s'il doit mentir, il les tient toujours._

 _\- C'est contradictoire..._

Félicity se mit à rire avant se tourner vers William.

 _\- Je suis d'accord, mais c'est ton père... On l'aime comme ça._

William ne dit plus rien, il se concentra sur son devoir que Félicity relisait, elle lui expliqua une erreur qu'il avait fait et William se concentra, le reste était juste, mais cette erreur ne donnait pas le bon résultat. William passa une demi-heure à corriger son exercice avant que Félicity ne lui dise que c'était bon. Il avait compris et semblait détendu.

 _\- Et si on mangeait maintenant ?_

Il hocha la tête et se leva afin de sortir les couverts et de mettre la table. Félicity sortit le plat du four et commença à les servir.

 _\- Ne dis rien à mon père... S'il te plaît._

Félicity soupira avant de poser le plat près d'eux.

 _\- Je ne mentirais pas à ton père William... Un mensonge nous a déjà séparé et je ne veux pas que ça recommence..._

William baissa les yeux et soupira.

 _\- Je sais, j'ai entendu papa en parler avec Raisa quand je suis arrivé ici. Il lui a dit que tu étais partie parce qu'il ne t'avait pas parlé de moi... C'est de ma faute ?_

Félicity secoua la tête.

 _\- Non, loin de là... Si ton père m'avait dit qu'il avait un fils, j'aurais été surprise, en colère, mais ça n'aurait pas duré... J'aurais accepté, après tout, il t'a eu avant même qu'on se rencontre. Ce que je n'ai pas aimé... C'est qu'il ne me dise rien du tout... Il a passé des mois à me mentir..._

 _\- Maman ne voulait pas qu'il t'en parle, c'est ça ?_

Elle soupira, c'était douloureux pour elle d'en parler, mais William se posait des questions et il méritait des réponses.

 _\- C'est ça... Elle voulait te protéger de celui qu'il était avant, c'est compréhensif. Oliver lui a promis, il voulait tellement de connaître... Et en tenant ses promesses, il m'a menti. C'est ça que je n'ai pas aimé, même si aujourd'hui, je comprends pourquoi il l'a fait._

 _\- Maman m'a toujours dit que mon père ne voulait pas de moi... Je crois que je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité._

 _\- C'est normal de lui en vouloir, c'est humain... Mais je sais aussi que tu l'aimes encore plus que tu lui en veux._

William sourit avant d'avaler une bouchée de lasagnes.

 _\- Oui... Elle me manque, mais j'aime bien vivre avec toi et papa maintenant... Mais je crois que tu as raison..._

Félicity sourit avant de se tourner vers lui.

 _\- À propos de quoi ?_

 _\- Les mensonges finissent toujours par faire du mal... Je vais lui dire que je sais qu'il continue d'être Green Arrow. Mais je ne sais pas quand..._

Félicity avala une bouchée avant de poser sa fourchette.

 _\- Est-ce que tu lui en veux... De ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse envers toi ?_

William baissa la tête et réfléchit à la question. Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers Félicity.

 _\- Non... J'ai lu sur internet tout ce qu'il a fait... Il a aidé beaucoup de gens... Mais j'ai peur... Qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... Je ne veux pas être seul._

Félicity lui fit un petit sourire triste avant de lui prendre la main.

 _\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, ça m'arrive tout le temps... J'aime ton père William, plus que tout... C'est normal d'avoir peur de perdre ceux qu'on aime..._

William baissa le regard, se rappelant sa mère. Félicity serra davantage la main de William en souriant.

 _\- Ton père est prudent, il n'a aucune envie de mourir._

 _\- Au début je voulais aller vivre avec mes grands-parents... Mais je ne veux plus maintenant..._

 _\- Ça c'est génial, parce que ni lui ni moi ne voulons que tu ailles vivre avec eux._

Ils sourirent et finirent de dîner de tout et de rien. Plus tard dans la soirée, William était en train de lire dans sa chambre, Félicity vidait le lave-vaisselle quand Oliver rentra, il sourit en voyant celle qu'il aimait, il s'approcha sans un bruit avant de la prendre dans ses bras, elle sursauta sur le coup, mais fut rassurée en reconnaissant Oliver, elle sourit et se détendit.

 _\- Comment c'était ?_

 _\- La routine, mais je préfère t'entendre m'engueuler plutôt que Curtis._

Elle sourit avant de se retourner dans ses bras et de passer les siens autour de son cou.

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter cette engueulade ?_

 _\- Une balle m'a frôlée... Juste frôlée... Je n'ai même pas une égratignure et je..._

Il reçut un petit coup dans le ventre.

 _\- C'est une balle perdue, le type visait le compteur électrique pour nous rendre aveugle et la balle a ricoché._

 _\- Je m'en fiche... Curtis a eu raison de t'engueuler..._

 _\- Tu es fâchée..._

Elle lui sourit avant de se rapprocher et de caresser ses cheveux.

 _\- Non... Mais j'aime quand tu crois que je le suis._

Oliver se mit à sourire avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il voulut aller plus loin, mais Félicity se recula.

 _\- William doit te parler... C'est important..._

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, vas-y, il lit dans sa chambre._

 _\- Ok... Tu m'attends avant de dormir ?_

 _\- Oh que oui ! Ne tarde pas trop !_

Elle s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Oliver, ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, même si Félicity venait de plus en plus souvent. Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de se diriger vers la chambre de William. Il frappa et poussa la porte afin d'entrer. Son fils était assis sur son lit et reposait sa bande dessinée.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, c'était une super soirée, Raisa nous a fait des lasagnes._

Oliver sourit avant de s'approcher de son fils.

 _\- Félicity m'a dit que tu voulais me parler._

William soupira avant de se lancer.

 _\- Je sais que tu es de nouveau Green Arrow... En attendant que Mr Diggle aille mieux._

Oliver se figea, il savait que Félicity ne lui aurait rien dit, est-ce qu'il avait deviné ?

 _\- Je ne suis pas stupide, comme par hasard, tu as réunion tard le soir quand Mr Diggle est blessé..._

Oliver soupira avant de s'approcher de son fils.

 _\- Je suis désolé William, mais..._

 _\- Je sais... La ville a besoin de toi... Mais s'il te plaît, soit prudent..._

 _\- Je le serais William, je t'ai promis de ne pas t'abandonner et je tiendrais cette promesse._

William sourit avant de hocher la tête.

 _\- Ne me mens pas quand tu vas en mission... Je peux le supporter._

 _\- Ok... Je te le dirais._

 _\- Merci._

Oliver sourit, détendu, il avait voulu protéger son fils, mais William n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin de toujours être protégé.

 _\- Bonne nuit William._

Ce dernier sourit avant de s'allonger sur son lit et de tirer la couverture sur lui.

 _\- Bonne nuit papa._

Oliver referma la porte de la chambre, heureux, il aimait entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche de son fils. Il rejoignit Félicity qui l'attendait dans son lit, en souriant.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Mieux que bien._

Il s'allongea aux côtés de Félicity et la prit dans ses bras tout en posant un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Elle sourit avant de se redresser, c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble et ça lui avait manqué de ne plus l'entendre.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver._

Il s'approcha de ses lèvres et les embrassa avec tendresse. Plus de mensonges, plus de cachotteries, ils devenaient une famille et Oliver en était heureux, c'est ce qui devait être, depuis le début. Il serra Félicity encore plus contre lui avant de la faire basculer sur le matelas, elle se mit à rire avant de se perdre dans les caresses et les baisers d'Oliver. La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

 **Que pensez-vous de ce court OS ? C'était une petite scénette que j'avais en tête, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **J'ai une question ! Voulez-vous la prochaine fic dès lundi où souhaitez-vous attendre la pause hivernale ?**

 **Lâchez vos reviews sur ce petit OS, écrit en 30 minutes... J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes ^^**


End file.
